We propose to synthesize mono, di, and trisubstituted trithiatriazine derivatives of sulfanuric chloride or fluoride. The tris dimethylamino and tris 1-aziridinyl trithiatriazine trioxides are modeled after hexamethyl melamine and triethylene melamine, respectively. The latter are alkylating agents known to be active in clinical cancer chemotherapy. We also will attempt to synthesize bis-2- chloro-ethylamino derivatives of sulfanuric chloride and diphenyl sulfanuric chloride. A limited stereochemical study of substitution on the latter compound is planned.